Operetta/Generation 1
Operetta is an independent country diva with a flair and passion for music unmatched by any student at Monster High. Though she can be a bit uptight at times, she has a big heart and a wonderful spirit. Portrayers In English, she was voiced by Gigi Sarroino in volume 2, now she is voiced by Cindy Robinson since volume 3. In Latin American Spanish, she was voiced by Martha Hernández in volume 2, and now she is voiced by Claudia Motta since volume 3. Character Personality Holt Hyde called her "a bit of a diva" with a "set of pipes" in his 'Basic' diary. She is described as being a perfectionist and that she hates being told what to do. Although she was introduced as being bitter and frigid at first, she warmed up to the ghouls and showed that she could be a great friend. Overall, Operetta is like her music, independent and free. She doesn't walk on eggshells for anyone and will do what she wants, when she wants, no matter who it hurts or who it helps. Appearance Operetta has light purple skin and bright red and black hair with 50's inspired Victory Rolls. She has flashy makeup, a music-related arm tattoo, and a similarly music themed scar on her face which she covers with a spiderweb patterned, heart/musical note shaped eye mask. Her eyebrows are purple and her eyes are blue-grey. She also has a black beauty mark under the left side of her lips. Despite her opera inspired name and background, Operetta seems to be highly influenced by Elvis Presley with her Southern accent, interests, and somewhat rebel attitude. Classic Monster Operetta is the child of Erik, The Phantom of the Opera. His story starts when a young girl's father is on his deathbed and tells her, Christine Daae, that he will send the Angel of Music to her. The Angel of Music is supposedly the "personification" of music, and is a character in one of her and her father's favorite stories. When Christine is given a position in the chorus at the Paris Opera house an unearthly, beautiful voice speaks to her. Although Christine believes him to be her Angel of Music, he is actually Erik, a deformed genius who had been extorting money from the Opera House for years. With the help of Erik, Christine triumphs in her performances. But due to the refusal of the surrender of Box Five to the Phantom, a lead singer loses her voice and a chandelier crashes into the audience. During the confusion, Erik kidnaps Christine in hopes that she will come to love him and oddly enough, she finds herself attracted to him - until she takes off his mask that is. Fearing she will leave him, he decides to keep her with him forever, but two weeks later, she was granted her request to leave. Erik overhears a conversation between Christine and her childhood sweetheart, Raoul de Chagny. Raoul promised to take her away from the Phantom, which sent Erik into a jealous frenzy. He attempted to drown Raoul in a torture chamber, and threatened to blow up the entire Opera House, killing everyone in it, including himself and Christine. She agrees to marry him to save everyone, and Erik kisses her on the forehead. This was the first time he had ever been allowed a kiss from any human, and emotionally moved, he told Christine to go marry the man she wanted to. She leaves crying and promises to come back when he dies and bury him. It is advertised in the newspapers three weeks later that, "Erik is Dead". Only those who knew he was the Phantom would understand this. It is revealed that his cause of death was of a broken heart. This information is based on the original 1910 novel by Gaston Leroux. The influence of The Phantom of the Opera has in regards to the appearance of his daughter is still speculative at the moment. Several movies based on the novel vary in the deformities in what they are, how they are produced and just much of his face is affected. *In the Lon Chaney, Sr. 1925 movie his deformity follows closely to the book in that he was born with a corpse-like appearance. *Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical and the Gerard Butler 2004 movie has the Phantom born with a facial deformity that covers half his face. *The Claude Rains 1943 movie has him born a normal man, but during a struggle he has etching acid thrown on his face by his "enemy's" assistant. *The rock opera Phantom of the Paradise's "Erik character" gets his head caught in a record-press. *In Robert Englund's 1989 horror-version Erik sells his soul to Satan to make his music immortal (which in turn makes him immortal) and in result his face is mutilated. There have even been versions where he has no physical deformity at all. Operetta follows the Webber's half-face "deformity" theme. She has a "beauty mark" that starts on her face and ends in a tattoo down her left arm. Relationships Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. Operetta has an older half sister named Meg (Mother: Madame Giry), and a young half brother named Gustave (Mother: Christine Daaé.). All three have the same father. They do not have close relationships with eachother. Meg and Christine were best friends during their time at the Paris Opera hou se. Christine and Meg were also the same age. Meg's father was Christine's creepy stalker. Gustave was almost killed by Meg, right before Chrisitne was shot accidentally by Meg. This was done out of jealousy, because Meg wanted the Phantom to love her as a daughter more than he loved Christine. After the incident, Meg proceeded into many painful years of therapy. Nothing is known about her mother because; honestly, who cares? Friends She has none. Except Becky. In "Kind: The Shockumentary", she is happily talking to Spectra and a backgrounder at the end. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair, named after Memphis, where Elvis Presley grew up. In his Monster High site description, Operetta mentions that he can rock a pompadour while playing a standup bass. He seems very inspired by Elvis Presley, just like Operetta. He is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance Forever alone. She had a boyfriend, named Lechuga, but then Meg said she was ugly and didn't deserve anyone. Becky ended up going to prom with him the following month. Appearances Operetta appears for the first time in the webisode "Hiss-teria". Cleo mistakenly accuses her of trying to steal Deuce. She has been a regular character since then. In Fright On!, she appears to help Draculaura, Howleen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood out of the catacombs after Van Hellscream traps them down there. She makes a cameo during a dream sequence in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?, and then later appears in the catacombs to help Cleo de Nile and Clawdeen Wolf set up for Draculaura's party, specifically roping off the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor. She makes another short appearance in "Escape From Skull Shores", where she is invited to go along on the trip, but can't due to already having plans. In "Ghouls Rule", she guides Frankie, Abbey and Spectra through the catacombs to reach the Hall of Halloween. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Operetta. * October, 2010: Operetta makes her diary debut in Holt's 'Basic' diary. * September 17, 2011: Operetta's profile art is revealed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * September 21, 2011: Operetta's doll is displayed on the Monster High Facebook account. * September 29, 2011: Operetta makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Hiss-teria". * September 29, 2011: Operetta's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. It originally lists her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, and features a BFF stamp on Cleo de Nile. This is changed shortly after to mention only Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon as Operetta's BFF's. * October 23, 2011: In response to questions about Operetta not being French, part of her student file is released on the Monster High Facebook account. * Late January, 2012: Operetta's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * February 12, 2012: Operetta makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Notes * Operetta and her pet's appeareances in the webisodes are considerably different than their appearances as dolls and their profile art. * Operetta's character is a very elaborate play on her father's character. While her father is the Phantom of the Opera, she is the Phantom of the Opry. An opry is an establishment that features live country music (rockabilly took much influence from country music), and the term originated as a diminutive form of the word "opera". According to Operetta's student file released on Facebook, Operetta and her parents moved from France to New Orleans, a former French colony, when Operetta was still a little girl. Her father took a job on a riverboat opera house, likely on the Mississippi River, which presumably brought Operetta in contact with Nashville, Tennessee, the "City of Music" where the Grand Ole Opry is located, and Memphis, Tennessee, where Elvis Presley grew up. To top it off, Operetta is described as being a rebel, explaining why she doesn't follow directly in her father's footsteps. ** Operetta's hairstyle mainly follows the Bettie Page pinup look or a combination of the "Happy Pompadour" bangs with "Victory Roll" sides hairstyle. The Victory Rolls are gone in the webisodes, but are seen in the 3D TV specials. ** Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs, was apparently named after Memphis, Tennessee. He sports a pompadour like Elvis. ** Operetta's favorite food, fried peanut butter and banana sandwich, is referred to as an Elvis Sandwich. * Despite Operetta's style being called rockabilly, it is actually closer to psychobilly. * When Operetta's first picture came out she is wearing orange and yellow eyeshadow however in the webisodes she wears pinkish purple and a baby pink. * Operetta made the lower catacombs into her musical domain similar to how her father, The Phantom, made the fifth cellar under the Paris Opera House his. * Her catchphrase is "Hiding Behind A Mask Of Perfection." Gallery Webisode gallery OperettaKIND.png|"I can find KIND." SpectraOperatta.png|Spectra and Operetta arguing before the Kind Campaign. SpectraOperattaHarpiegirl.png|Spectra and Operetta talking after the Kind Campaign. Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.09.22 PM.jpg|Operetta, evilly planning to steal Deuce from Cleo.... OperettaCleo008.jpg|Cleo 'apologizing' to Operetta Operettawaving.jpg|"TIME'S UP!" Operetta_jamming.png|Memphis and Operetta jamming it out. Abbey Operetta001.png|Operetta and Abbey got a victory hug for the Monster High B Team in Monster Mashionals Part 1. 716440_1318793785924_199_406.png Frankie,Operetta,Venus&RobeccaBYE.PNG|Operetta and the ghouls in their party outfits Hickmayleeun - Operetta funny face.jpg|Operetta trying to eat biscuits and gravy, but stopped by Cleo's horn. Fright Dance - Jazz Hands.PNG|Jazz hands! Fright Dance - backstage incredulity.jpg TV special gallery Operetta+Howleen.jpg|"The whole dang holiday was created just for her!". (Her meaning Draculaura) Capture-20120417-173641.jpg|In the Creepateria with Frankie Spectra, frankie and operetta.png|Operetta in "Ghouls Rule" Monster high ghouls rule 10.png|Draculaura and Operetta texting on their iCoffins. Operetta using her powers.PNG|Operetta's singing and yelling powers (pink-red ultra-loud circles in 3D visual effects with animation.) At least she's kind to blow a kiss.PNG|Operetta kissing her hand for the enemy (on her Skultimate Roller Maze Outfit). Operetta being touched with Robecca's inspiring words.PNG Operetta crying.PNG Operetta.PNG|"Operetta!", the announcer said. That's it Operetta.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m23s126.png|Robecca looking into the light along with Heath, Operetta, Clawd, Rochelle, Manny, Gil, and Lagoona in "Friday Night Frights." Miscellaneous gallery 310109_10150341420572481_225525412480_8571647_1249226088_n.jpg Bio Operetta.PNG|Operetta Official Bio Tumblr - Operetta student style.jpg|The ghoul's fashion sense is freaky AND fabulous! Profile art - Operetta sassy.jpg DotDG Operetta.jpg DotDeadGorgeousOperetta.png|Dot Dead Gorgeous! Profile art - Operetta.jpg|Freaky fab! Tumblr mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo2 1280.png|'Dance Class' Operetta artwork tumblr_mdgxxoD50o1rosg0bo2_250.png|Operetta in Skultimate Roller Maze DeluxeFashionPackOperetta.PNG Profile art - MS Operetta.jpg Profile art - KSII Operetta.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters